deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Season 3 Episode 2: Shadow Company vs League of Shadows
It's a classic dual of television and video games as the villains nobody knew about fight to the death. Shadow Company, the Call of Duty commandos that worked for the traitorous General Shepherd as his private military commandos. They have proved to Task Force 141 that they're fighting a professional enemy now, but will another shadowy organization defeat them in battle? The League of Shadows, a mix of different men of various walks of life. Some are mercenaries, some criminals, some just ordinary men that all wish to make th world a better place...by destorying it. Both are elite warriors on the battlefield, and weapons alone won't be able to save either side. But, one warrior group must emerge as...... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Shadow Company Shadow Company is a black ops unit led by General Shepherd in the first-person shooter game Call of Duty: MW2. Though most information about this group is unknown, it is known that they are equal on the level of training as the multi-cutural commando unit Task Force 141. It is also safe to assume that most have some sort of military experience. Finally, they are supplied by the US government, whichis why it is unknown if they are a mercenary group or an actual branch of the US military. Shadow Company 2.jpg|Shadow Company Desert Eagle 2.jpg|Desert Eagle Benelli M4 M1014.jpg|Benelli M1014 KRISSVectorBlank.jpg|Vector K10 Bushmasteracrentry.jpg|ACR M67b.jpg|M67 Grenade League of Shadows The League of Shadows is a terrorist organization led by the charismatic Ra's al Ghul. Their goal is to bring balance in places that have been so-called "corrupted" by humans. Some notable actions include the sacking of Rome, starting the Bubonic Plague, and the Great Fire of London. Though they all come from different aspects of life, all recieve extremely rigorous training in fields of stealth, hand to hand combat, and firearms training. Their fanatical devotion to Ra's and his goals leads them to show little regard to their own lives and will die to achieve his ultimate goals. League of Shadows.jpg|League of Shadows Beretta 92FS Inox.jpg|Beretta 92FS Double-Barreled Shotgun.jpg|Sawed-Off Double Barreled Mini Uzi.jpg|Mini Uzi G36C.jpg|G36C Mk.jpg|Mark II Grenade X-factors ::::::: Shadow Company/X-factor/LoS ' :::::::::: '''85 Training 80 ' This is a debatable subject, but I give a slight edge in training to Shadow Company here. Some members of the League are normal civilians or criminals, which means they have no training prior to joining the League. However, al members of Shadow Comany have some sort of military experience, which means actual training. :::::::::: '75 Brutality 90 ' One of the most notable features about the League is their willingness to wipe out entire cities to fill their goals. Shadow Company may have betrayed Task Force 141 and are willing to kill, they will not strike at such a large scale as this. :::::::::: '70 Tenacity 85 ' Since the Shadow Company may be mercenaries, plus the fact that their leader has little regard for their safety, makes it possible that they may simply drop their guns and surrender. The League, however, are extremely devoted to Ra's al Ghul to the point of dying for him and wiping out entire cities. :::::::::: '''80 Logistics 75 Shadow Company is supplied by the US military, which is one of the most well-supplied militaries in the world. The League may be well-supplied, but most of their weapons are obtained by illegal methods, which means that thye may not be in the best of shape. Battle Situation The invasion of Gotham is on its fifth month. The US Army, after realizing that their special forces unit has failed, they decide to give Shepherd a chance. Shepherd has been given a blank check for the resources he'll need to penetrate Gotham's defenses. Shepherd will send in two five-man teams to disable the nuclear bomb. However, they must find the police force to help locate it. A leak in Gotham has told Shadow Company of another entrance to the sewer containing the police department. When they reach this entrance, they will be discovered by a patrol of League members. This is when the battle shall begin. Notes *Battle ends on Thursday 11th, 2013. *All members of the League of Shadows will be either ex-military or mercenaries. *Votes must have proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation. *Votes must also contain either edges with a three sentence paragraph or a paragraph of five legitimate sentences. *Votes that do not meet either qualification will not count. *All other votes will count as half. Battle Prologue Journal of Roger Stevenson, Disciple Four July 18th, 2012. Man, Shepherd's picked me for his personal team. This is great. Moving up the ladder has been easier than I thought. But training, though. Sheesh, and I thought Rangers was tough. Our first mission is involved with that incident in Gotham. Tommorow's the day we get dropped down there. Time to get our boots wet. Me, Wilson, Charlie, and two other guys from the SEAL's get the first drop. The next night, 8:00 PM The first five man team silently speed through the water under Gotham Bridge on jet skis. As they land on the beach, Wilson scouts ahead with one of the SEAL's. "This is Gold Eagle, do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?" Roger uploads his comm. "Disciple Four, checking in." "Good. You know your objective. Get to the Stock Exchange basement undetected. Enter secret entrance in the basement and free the Gotham City Police Department." "Yes sir." "All clear". reports Wilson over Roger's comm. Maybe this mission won't be as hard as we thought.' If only I knew........'' '''9:00 PM The five men regroup at Crime Alley. We sat in silence, waiting for the other five men to approach. '' Suddenly, a small whisper was heard. "Marshall" "Huntington." was our response. The five other soldiers come from the shadows, rifles in hand. "Move out." We get up and stretch as we prep our gear. '''9:30 ' We advanced on the Stock Exchange quietly, not a peep was heard. We managed to get in without any difficulty. The criminals they had on guard duty weren't that much trouble. Still, something was off. Seemed like a storm was coming. Oh how true I was....... Five minutes later... We entered the sewer with ease. Equipping our NVG's, we scanned our surroundings. As they continued through the sewers, they encounter a six-man patrol of League members. "General Shepherd, unexpected hostiles approaching." "Deal with them." Roger raised his hand, signaling Wilson and Charlie to advance. Suddenly, a shot is heard as four men appear from their side and begin shooting them. "Shit. There are more of them! Get to cover, get to cover!" Battle Shadow Company: League of Shadows: The League leader of the latter patrol aimed his Beretta and fired it into the closely knit group of soldiers, shooting one twice in the chest. However, he is sent to cover as Wilson opens fire with his ACR, killing two of his men. He and his last men hide behind a pipe. Wilson and Charlie advance on the two men, firing their weapons. "Horizontal rain." Wilson commented as they were just in front of the pipe. Suddenly, the League member pulls out his sawed-off shotgun and blasts a hole in Wilson's chest and the leader pistol whips the other. He then fires his last round into his head. On the other side of the sewer, however, things did not go in the League's favor. Two goons are sent flying to the wall as an M67 grenade is thrown in their direction. The League member on the their side aims his G36C and sparys a couple rounds into the thrower's chest, killing him. The other patrol leader aims his Mini-Uzi and fires a burst of bullets in Roger's direction. He quickly gets behind cover as the 9mm rounds make dents in the stone wall. He aims his own M1014 and fires a shell into a subordiante's leg, killing him. "GRENADE!!" Roger looks and sees the smal MK2 roll in front of him. As he embraces for death, another commando jumps onto the grenade. The blast caves his chest inward, killing him. Shadow Company: League of Shadows: The leader of the second patrol reloads his Beretta and they try to rejoin their fellwo League members. However, a Shadow Company commando fires his rifle in their direction, killing the subordinate. However, the League leader picks up the shotgun and empites it into him. The League leader gets to his men and picks up a Mini-Uzi. He fires a torrent of bullets at Shadow Company, but none of the rounds can penetrate the thick cover of piping or stone. Roger aims his M1014 at him, but misses. One commando makes the mistake of trying to fire his own rifle at them, but is killled when another League member drops him with his rifle. "Fall back! Fall Back!" Roger yells, picking up the rifle as he drops the League member. He and another commando climb up the ladder as the last one covers them. As he starts to climb up, the rest of the League fire their guns into his back. "Dammit. He's dead." Roger looks at his fellow commando with sympathetic eyes. "We'll make it through this. Trust me." Five minutes later...... The three remaining League members climb out of the sewer, armed with their SMG's and pistols. One League member reloads his Uzi. Suddenly, the two commandos jump from behind the desks. They fire their last magazines into the two other League members, killing them. The last League member fires his Mini-Uzi into the subordinate's head. Roger aims his pistol, but the other man gets to him first. He quickly lands a fist into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. As Roger kneels down, the League member grabs his head and knees him, knocking him to the flooor. "Any last words?" The League member asks as he grabs draws a large knife. "Yeah, don't bring a knife to a gun fight." Roger garbs the Desert Eagle on the floor and shoots the .50 round into his chest, killing him. Epilogue ''Been a week since that incident. Gotham's free now, and their leader Bane's dead. Shepherd, however, ain't letting me rest for long. Now I got a mission in some small but oil-rich country. Run by this terrorist named Khaled Al-Asad. Full on invasion. Going to help the Marines take the capitol city. '' Expert's Opinion The reason Shadow Company won by such a landslide is that, even though their opponent were more brutal and tenacious, their were supplied with better training and weapons to secure a simple and easy win. What will my next battle be? What shall my next fight be? Merry Men vs Assassins Achilles vs King Arthur William the Conqueror vs Genghis Khan Etrigan the Demon vs Hellboy Category:Blog posts